Facing Love
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Grâce à Kobori, le cinq majeur de Kaijô allait pouvoir partir en vacances. Seulement, quand on est un handicapé des sentiments, ce n'est pas toujours simple d'être avec la personne qui nous fait de l'effet. /KasaKise/ /Joyeux anniversaire, Mugi-chan !/
1. Chapter 1

**Titre **: Facing Love

**Pairing **: Kasamatsu x Kise

**Rating **: T

**Résumé **: _Grâce à Kobori, le cinq majeur de Kaijô allait pouvoir partir en vacances. Seulement, quand on est un handicapé des sentiments, ce n'est pas toujours simple d'être avec la personne qui nous fait de l'effet._

* * *

><p><strong>OYAAA 8D<strong>

**J'ai le bonheur de publier une nouvelle fois sur le fandom de KnB, pour l'anniversaire de Mugi-chan :3**

* * *

><p>« Kasamatsu ?<p>

-Ouais ? »

Le capitaine envoya la balle vers le panier. Manqué.

« Ça te tenterais qu'on parte en vacances ? »

Kasamatsu prit une seconde balle.

« Tous les deux ?

-Non, avec Kise, Moriyama et Hayakawa. »

Le brun tira. Encore manqué. _Chier_, jura-t-il intérieurement.

« Pourquoi pas, mais le club n'a pas les moyens. Enfin... »

Yukio regarda avec haine et colère l'ace de leur équipe.

« … Si un ABRUTI que je ne citerais pas n'avait pas péter les paniers à force de dunker, on aurait assez d'argent. »

Kise eut un frisson dans le dos. Quelqu'un parlait de lui ? Kobori soupira, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mais mes parents ont gagné un voyage pour 5 personnes. Tout est compris : train, hôtel, et je crois qu'on aura une séance de massage. C'est plutôt bien placé, c'est dans une petite ville, à deux heures d'ici. »

Yukio remit ses chaussettes en place. C'était plutôt plaisant de pouvoir prendre un peu de vacances, surtout après la Winter Cup, mais il ne fallait pas négliger l'entraînement. Et ce n'était pas très juste pour le reste de l'équipe.

« Merci d'avoir pensé à nous, mais en temps que capitaine, je ne peux pas accepter. Je m'en voudrais de laisser le reste de l'équipe ici.

-Je me doutais que tu allais dire ça. »

Kôji sortit un ticket de son sac, le tendant à l'autre brun.

« J'ai ça aussi.

-''Une semaine à la montagne, jusqu'à 10 personnes, allez-retours inclus''... Tu sais que nous avons plus de 10 membres non titulaires ?

-Je sais bien, mais tu sais que les vacances scolaires arrivent ? Je pense que pas mal de nouvelles recrues vont sécher, et j'offrirais ces places aux plus assidus. »

Kobori n'avait pas totalement tord. Pas mal des premières années ne se présentaient pas aux entraînements quotidiens et ceux-là ne méritaient pas grand chose. Kasamatsu y réfléchit sérieusement.

« Ce serait quand ?

-On a trois dates : demain, donc samedi, mais ça risque d'être dur, mardi de la semaine prochaine, mais on aura les partiels, ou vendredi dans deux semaines.

-Ouais, c'est mort pour demain et mardi. Et ce serait pour combien de temps ?

-Une semaine au maximum, mais on a un train qui pourra nous ramener si on a un soucis. »

Le capitaine s'étonna.

« N'importe quel train ?

-Oui, il suffira juste de montrer un ticket, et on n'aura pas à payer la place.

-Mais tu n'as qu'un ticket, non ? »

Kôji esquissa un sourire.

« J'en ai deux. Les prix comme ça pour cinq personnes, ça n'existe pas. »

_ Pas faux_, pensa le brun. Le capitaine prit le ticket, et vit que l'hôtel en question était un osen, avec vue quasi-directe sur la plage.

« Tu connais le coin ? »

Kobori fouilla dans son sac, et en sortit une brochure et quelques documents.

« Tiens. Je me doutais que tu voulais des renseignements.

-Tu commences à me connaître, hein ? »

Yukio sourit, avant de regarder les documents. Le lieu avait l'air plutôt clean, si ce n'était un peu ancien. La mer était bien bleu, et l'hôtel était très grand -sûrement à cause des sources d'eau chaude- et légèrement isolé. Il y avait deux-trois photos de chambres, qui étaient typiquement japonaises. C'était certainement des deux ou trois places. Sur une photo vue de loin de l'hôtel, on pouvait voir un terrain de basket.

« Ça m'a l'air plutôt bien. On pourra continuer l'entraînement, notamment sur la plage. Ça renforcera nos muscles. Je suis plutôt pour, mais il faut voir avec les autres s'ils sont libres.

-Bizarrement, je n'ai pas tellement de doutes pour Kise...

-Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

Kobori secoua la tête. Oui, c'était plutôt évident que le blond serait de la partie s'il savait que le capitaine venait lui aussi. Kasamatsu réunit le cinq majeur de Kaijô, au milieu du terrain. Il était tard, et seul les titulaires s'entraînaient le soir. Yukio s'éclaircit la voix, avant de parler.

« Les vacances approchent, vous le savez, mais les partiels aussi. »

Kôji fut surpris de voir que Kasamatsu pensait à ça aussi, alors qu'une personne normale penserait juste aux vacances proposées. Cela le fit sourire, fier de son capitaine.

« Je vous propose quelque chose : si vous avez plus de 60 points à chaque partiel, on va en vacances. »

Kise geint, se plaignant qu'avec son métier de top model, il n'aurait pas le temps de réviser assez. Cette remarque lui valut un coup de la part de son sempai. Moriyama accepta, pensant qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir des filles pendant ces vacances. Comme d'habitude, leur cadet Hayakawa hurla qu'il en serait ravi. Kasamatsu en fut satisfait, et savait que cet objectif de 60 points était faisable. Il ne se faisait pas de soucis pour Kobori, qui était bon en tout, ni pour Mori qui avait une moyenne plus qu'acceptable. Mais Hayakawa était souvent aux alentours des 60, donc parfois au-dessus, parfois en-dessous. Et Kise avait ses points forts, et ses points faibles. _Mais dans l'ensemble, ça devrait aller_, se rassura le capitaine. Car malgré ses conditions, il voulait partir en vacances, souffler un peu en dehors du gymnase -sans pour autant négliger l'entraînement !

Le lendemain, le capitaine de Kaijô déclara que les entraînements seraient allégés, pour que les joueurs aient le plus de temps possible pour réviser. Les jeunes recrues eurent des sourires complices, comme pour se dire « Plutôt crever que de réviser, à nous les meufs à la sortie des boîtes ». Il était vrai que la plupart de leurs jeunes joueurs étaient venus pour pouvoir se vanter, mais pas pour jouer sérieusement. A la suite de cette annonce, Yukio savait que beaucoup ne viendrait plus aux entraînements, ce qu'il lui permettrait de sélectionner les joueurs qui partiraient en vacances au ski.

Le week-end passa, le cinq majeur révisant en plus de leurs entraînements -matin, midi, et si possible, soir- pour pouvoir passer leurs partiels. Le capitaine ne l'avait pas dit, mais si les moyennes étaient beaucoup plus hautes que les 60 points demandés, il ferait en sorte qu'ils aient une journée entière de libre, sans entraînements ni obligations. Mais ce ne serait que si les points y étaient.

Kasamatsu poussa un long soupir. Il ferma son livre de maths, sur lequel il avait bossé pendant plus de deux heures. Il avait vraiment du mal à mémoriser les formules, c'en était rageant. Le brun retira ses lunettes -il ne les portait que rarement, mais elles étaient nécessaires pour ses révisions, sinon, il avait mal au crâne- et se cala dans sa chaise. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Kaijô avait du mal à rester concentré, surtout lorsqu'il pensait aux vacances.

« Depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas parti de chez moi... »

Seul le silence de sa chambre lui répondit. Il soupira une seconde fois, avant de se lever pour aller dans le salon. Son père regardait la télé, avec sa mère contre lui. Yukio était fier de ses parents, qui s'aimaient encore malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé. C'était beau, et le brun espérait qu'il aurait lui aussi ce genre de relation. Il ouvrit le frigo, et prit une bouteille de jus de raisin. Il se versa un verre, et s'appuya contre le canapé.

« Yu-chan, comment se passe tes révisions ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Ne t'en fais pas Maman, je m'en sors.

-N'hésite pas à nous demander, Yukio.

-Oui Papa. »

La mère de Kasamatsu, de son prénom Niina, était un monstre de crème et de douceur, à l'inverse de son père, beaucoup plus strict. Mais le brun était fier de son père, qui avait réussi à être directeur d'une grande entreprise de cosmétique malgré son handicap. En effet, Katsu avait malheureusement perdu un bras dans l'incendie qu'il avait brûlé la maison de ses parents. Une poutre en feu lui avait bloqué le bras alors qu'il était au sol, et se fut son père qui lui coupa le bras et l'emmena à l'hôpital. Sa mère n'avait pas survécu, et son père eut beaucoup de problèmes. Ce fut à cette époque-là que Niina entra dans sa vie. Sans la mère de Yukio, Katsu aurait sûrement sombrer, et aurait fini très mal, pour ne pas dire mort. Mais c'était de l'histoire ancienne, et ses parents étaient très amoureux, et toujours prêts à s'écouter en cas d'embrouilles.

Alors qu'il posait son verre sur le comptoir, la voix douce de sa mère attira l'attention de Kasamatsu.

« Yu-chan...

-Hm ? »

Niina semblait perturbée. Yukio s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté, prêt à écouter ce que sa mère avait à lui dire. Seulement, ce fut son père qui continua.

« Ta mère et moi allons prendre des vacances. »

Le brun ne put retenir un petit rire. Sa mère était forcément gênée de le laisser seul.

« C'est génial. Ce serait quand ?

-Juste après tes partiels... »

La mère du capitaine n'osait pas regarder son fils dans les yeux. Ils avaient toujours fêté la fin des partiels de Yukio, avec un bon repas. Mais cette fois-ci, ils ne pourraient pas, et cela attristait réellement la jeune mère.

« Ce n'est pas grave Maman, au contraire ! Ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas passé un peu de temps ensemble, alors profitez-en. Et puis... »

Kasamatsu vit qu'il avait toute l'attention de ses parents.

« Kobori m'a proposé de partir en vacances après les partiels. Enfin, juste après les résultats.

-Quand ?

-Ce serait vendredi dans deux semaines. Tout est compris. Si je veux vous ramener quelque chose, je prendrais dans mes sous. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Yukio vit que sa mère faisait la moue. Elle n'aimait pas que son fils utilise son argent pour eux, car elle jugeait ça « inutile ». Elle préférait que ce soit elle qui lui donne des sous, pour qu'il garde les siens pour plus tard. Kasamatsu esquissa un sourire, et regarda son père. Il s'était redressé, et l'écoutait attentivement.

« L'aller-retour est compris, et il y aurait nos titulaires.

-Pas d'adultes avec vous ?

-Maman, tu sais que j'ai dix-huit ans...Et il y a Kobori, alors ne t'en fais pas. »

Son père acquiesça. Il avait une totale confiance en ce jeune homme, qui avait un bon sens des responsabilités. Un grand gaillard, doué au basket, et extrêmement poli. Kôji était venu un certain nombre de fois chez les Kasamatsu, notamment pour étudier les adversaires ou pour élaborer des stratégies. Soudain, le regard de Katsu se fit plus dur.

« Il y aura l'autre blondinet aussi ? »

Ah. Oui, le brun aurait dû s'y attendre. Son père n'aimait pas Kise. Mais absolument pas. Il était trop superficiel à son goût. Il avait même eu peur qu'il assombrisse son fils. Seulement, le père savait que son fils avait du caractère, et qu'il ne se laissait pas faire. Mais ce n'était pas le principal problème.

« Oui... »

Le gros soucis, était que... Comment le dire ? Yukio avait... un faible pour son cadet. Ce n'était pas le grand amour, loin de là, mais son cœur ratait des battements lorsqu'il voyait le blond jouer sérieusement. C'en était terriblement addictif. Kasamatsu était assez mature et lucide pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait _quelque chose_. Mais le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux des hommes le tracassait beaucoup. Rien qu'au niveau de la fierté... Ceci dit, ce n'était pas la question.

« Fais attention avec celui-là. Je ne le sens pas. »

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas s'opposer à son père, mais il n'aimait pas non plus que ledit père insulte un de ses coéquipiers.

« Papa, Kise a beau être idiot sur les bords, il reste un joueur hors pair. Et n'oublie pas qu'il est assez intelligent pour maintenir ses notes et bosser en temps que top model. Si tu lui parlais, tu te rendrais compte qu'il n'est pas ce qu'il a l'air d'être. »

Katsu fut surpris de la lueur dans les yeux de son fils. Il avait toujours eu du caractère, mais généralement, il restait courtois envers lui. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait du blondinet, il avait beaucoup plus de... conviction.

« Bien. J'aimerais juste le voir avant que l'on parte. »

Le brun acquiesça, plutôt fier que son père accepte de le voir. A moins que ce ne soit pour lui casser la figure... Non. Son père n'était pas violent. Du moins, pas devant lui... Non. Yukio préférait ne pas y penser. Il devrait juste noter qu'il devrait envoyer un sms à Kise. Cela lui ferait une occasion pour qu'il vienne chez lui -et cette possibilité ne déplaisait pas au brun.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne sache pas réellement ce qu'il ressentait pour le blond, il aimait être avec lui -lorsqu'il ne disait pas de conneries bien sûr. Kasamatsu soupira, avant de remonter dans sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au livre de maths, avant de se jeter sur son lit. Yukio en avait plein la pastèque, et il voulait juste dormir un peu. Lentement, ses paupières se fermèrent, et dans un dernier élan de lucidité, il vit une tignasse blonde.

* * *

><p>« Aaaah... enfin fini ! »<p>

Alors que la classe se vidait des étudiants démoralisés, Kasamatsu s'étira. Les partiels étaient enfin fini ! Hallelujah. Kobori rangea ses affaires, et tapota l'épaule de son ami.

« Tout s'est bien passé ?

-Ouais, ça va. Et toi ? »

Kasamatsu ne savait même pas pourquoi il demandait, sachant que le brun réussissait toujours.

« Je vise les 80 points. »

Cette remarque fit rire Yukio. Il ne manquait plus que les résultats. Quoique, le brun était curieux de savoir si les autres s'en étaient sorti. Les deux joueurs allèrent hors de la salle, avec pour objectif de trouver les trois autres membres du cinq majeur. Seulement, ils furent stoppés par une jeune fille, avec de longs cheveux platine, rougissante. Kasamatsu regarda son ami, et vit qu'il tirait une drôle de tête également.

« Kobori-kun... Euh... je...

-Nana-chan. »

La jeune fille tressaillit, avant de serrer les poings. Yukio sentit qu'il n'avait pas sa place, et donna un coup sur l'épaule de son vice-capitaine. Il lui annonça qu'il allait voir les autres, et qu'ils se verraient à l'entraînement. Kôji lui répondit qu'il ne serait peut-être pas là, ce qu'accepta le brun.

Kasamatsu partit donc devant, laissant son ami avec cette fille. Peut-être une potentielle petite-amie ? pensa le capitaine, pas plus convaincu que ça. Il ne savait pas si Kobori était beau, et le penser lui faisait bizarre. Les hommes ne se disaient pas ça, c'était trop... ambiguë. Sur le chemin, le brun croisa Moriyama, qui visiblement, avait l'air plutôt heureux.

« Yo. A ta tête, tu as réussi les partiels ? »

Yoshitaka eut un sourire vague. Le genre de sourire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'afficher.

« Ouais, mais... J'ai mieux.

-Une copine ? »

Ce fut un réflexe. Généralement, dès que Moriyama allait mieux, c'était une copine. Mais là, ce fut tout autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grand, et de quasi-éternel.

« Je vais être grand-frère. »

Wah. Yukio était sur le cul.

« Quoi... mais...

-Ma mère m'a envoyé un sms pendant le partiel de maths. Elle avait des doutes, mais maintenant, elle en est sûr. »

Kasamatsu le félicita chaudement.

« Merci, mais du coup, je ne viendrais pas à l'entraînement ce soir, je veux la voir... Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

Il reçut un coup sur la tête.

« Bien sûr que non, abruti ! »

Les deux joueurs de basket se sourirent, avant que l'un d'eux ne prenne congé. Le capitaine de Kaijô descendit les escaliers, et alla dans la salle où devaient être Kise et Hayakawa. Ce dernier sortit de la salle lorsque Yukio arriva.

« Alors ? »

Le regard vide, et l'air blasé. Oh non. Il avait merdé. Il avait même totalement merdé.

« J'en peux plus...

-T'as fais de ton mieux... ? »

C'était assez étonnant de ne pas entendre le plus jeune crier.

« J'ai... répondu à toutes les questions... et je suis presque sûr... d'avoir juste. »

Kasamatsu fut choqué.

« Tout... t'as répondu à tout ?

-Ouais... mais... »

La vue de Hayakawa se fit trouble. Son capitaine le vit tomber dans les pommes, impuissant. Il lui tapa les joues, tenta de le réveiller, mais il était cervicalement mort. Certainement avait-il trop réfléchit. Grâce à un autre élève, ils emmenèrent le plus jeune à l'infirmerie. Très vite, sa mère débarqua, inquiète. Elle expliqua à Kasamatsu qu'il avait passé tout son temps libre à réviser, à mémoriser, et à appliquer. Waouh, s'étonna le brun. Il ne savait pas que son cadet était aussi... studieux. Sa mère l'emmena -elle le porta sans soucis, comme s'il ne pesait rien- et salua le jeune homme.

« Quelle femme étonnante... »

Yukio sortit de l'infirmerie, et croisa Kise, essoufflé et... inquiet ?

« Sempai ! Tout... tout va bien ? »

Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Le capitaine fut surpris de voir son cadet seul -il avait toujours un nuage d'hormones autour de lui. Kasamatsu le rassura, blasé. Mais le visage qu'afficha le blond le fit s'arrêter. C'était un visage de soulagement, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'une personne proche était sorti du coma. Les joues du brun commencèrent à chauffer. Ce n'était pas bon.

« Alors, t'as réussi ? »

Il était gêné, et cela s'entendait dans sa voix. _Chier._

« Nickel ! Je suis doué après tout !

-Ne sois pas insolent ! »

Cette remarque fut assortie d'un magnifique coup de poing dans le tibia du top model. Il geint, et de fausses larmes naquirent aux coins de ses yeux, mais Kasamatsu n'en tint pas compte, lui passant devant. « Sempai, attend-moi~ ! » entendit-il. D'un côté, cela le rassurait de le savoir derrière lui. Yukio savait qu'il le suivrait où qu'il aille, et cela lui _plaisait_.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! A la base, c'était censé être un OS, maiiiiis... Voilà x) Je me tue avec des détails, alors que j'aurais pu faire hyper simple... Rolala x)<strong>

**Berf, encore une fois, Joyeux Anniversaire, Mugi-chan-sempai ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre t'aura plus, et que je ne te décevrais pas avec la suite ;3) (la mustache, la fameuse) Je suis réellement ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, et j'espère qu'on continuera à se parler ;D**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, à suivre l'histoire si elle vous intéresse, et tout ce bazar x)**

**See ya~ :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre **: Facing Love

**Pairing **: Kasamatsu x Kise

**Rating **: T

**Résumé **: _Grâce à Kobori, les cinq majeur de Kaijô allait pouvoir partir en vacances. Seulement, quand on est un handicap des sentiments, ce n'est pas toujours simple d'être avec la personne qui nous fait de l'effet._

**OYAAAA :D**

**...**

**Non, je ne suis pas en retard, du tout... *fuis***

**Je saiiiis, j'aurais du le poster plus tôt, maiiis... Voilà xD *répartie de fou* Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre un chapitre légèrement plus long que le précédent ^^ (tout petit peu plus long .^.)**

** Berf, malgré ce retard considérable, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3**

* * *

><p><em>Bonne lecture~<em>

* * *

><p>Le soir-même, Kasamatsu et Kise s'entraînaient seuls dans le gymnase. Moriyama n'était pas venu, comme prévu, Hayakawa ne devait pas aller mieux, et Kobori... Visiblement, il n'allait pas venir non plus. Alors que Yukio prenait un ballon pour tirer, il entendit un bruit. Il se retourna, et vit Ryôta assis sur le banc.<p>

« Oï, Kise, ça va ? »

Un sourire niais s'afficha sur le visage sur blond.

« Aww, Sempai s'inquiète~ !

-Abruti ! »

La balle partit dans la tête de Kise. Kasamatsu soupira, essayant de chasser un début de rougeurs. Il aimerait avoir un total contrôle sur son corps, mais c'était bien sûr impossible. Alors qu'il jetait un coup d'oeil discret à son cadet, il le vit avec une expression de souffrance. Il se tenait la tête, et son bras droit tremblait. Le brun s'approcha de lui, avec une certaine peur de lui avoir fait mal avec son lancer.

« Merde, je t'ai fais mal ? »

Kise esquissa un sourire, mais forcé.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Sempai, ça va ! »

Menteur, pensa Kasamatsu. Kise avait toujours été un mauvais menteur.

« Te fous pas de moi, montre-moi ta tête. »

Le brun attrapa la tête de plus jeune, et l'inspecta. Il passa ses mains délicatement sur son cuir chevelu, en quête d'une bosse. Sauf que Yukio ne se rendit pas compte que Kise rougissait, gêné par cette soudaine proximité. En réalité, il avait mal au crâne, mais pas à cause du ballon. Pendant ses révisions, il n'avait pas réussi à penser à autre chose qu'à ses vacances avec son capitaine. Et cela l'avait grandement perturbé, même dans son travail de top model. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait engueuler par le photographe, car il n'arrivait pas à enlever ses rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Ne-Ne t'en fais pas, je t'assure que tout va bien... »

Pas convaincu, Kasamatsu continua de regarder les cheveux blonds de Ryôta, rapprochant inconsciemment leurs deux corps. Kise avait une belle vue sur le torse de son aîné, ce qui le fit rougir une fois de plus. _Calme-toi, calme-toi_, tenta de se convaincre le blond, qui voulait tout sauf une réaction gênante. Il sentit que son capitaine s'écartait. Alors que le l'ace voulait voir le visage du brun, il ne vit que son dos.

Kasamatsu s'était retourné aussitôt qu'il eut vérifié la tête de Kise, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était rouge de gêne. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il s'était carrément collé à son cadet. Le brun souffla un coup, tentant d'évacuer ce trop plein de gêne. Il fallait qu'il se détende, absolument. _Mais... pourquoi je suis aussi gêné ?_ Se questionna Yukio, qui pour le coup, n'en avait aucune idée. Il l'aimait ? Non, le terme était trop fort... Certes, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais... de l'amour ? Non, Kasamatsu n'y croyait pas. Pas qu'il était homophobe, mais être avec Kise, qu'ils s'embrassent, et... plus... Yukio ne s'imaginait pas faire ça. Absolument pas. _On va dire que je vais une crise d'adolescence..._

Les deux joueurs continuèrent leur entraînement, bien que toujours un peu gêné. Ils avaient fait quelques un contre un, mais aucun n'arrivait à regarder l'autre dans les yeux, ce qui créait une atmosphère assez... embarrassante. Fatigués, en sueur, et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Kasamatsu et Kise filèrent sous la douche, histoire d'éliminer un minimum de crasse. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de se laver. Seulement, Yukio se surpris à imaginer le corps de son cadet. _Wow, arrête tes conneries là, ça devient louche_, se stoppa le brun, réellement surpris qu'il puisse imaginer cette scène. _Vivement que je sois à la maison_, soupira-t-il, fatigué physiquement et mentalement.

* * *

><p>Il était seize heures, et tous les lycéens étaient devant le tableau d'affichage. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils attendaient cela, et en ce jeudi, ils auraient leurs résultats. Kasamatsu retrouva Kobori et Hayakawa, un peu en retrait par rapport à la masse d'étudiants.<p>

« Moriyama et Kise ne sont pas avec vous ?

-Non, mais ils ne devraient pas tarder. »

Kasamatsu s'enquit sur l'état de santé du plus jeune, qui le rassura en criant qu'il allait parfaitement bien. Alors que les gens commençaient à s'en aller, Kise arriva, suivit par Mori. En y regardant de plus près, Kise était légèrement rouge. Yukio s'imagina qu'il avait du courir pour ne pas arriver en retard, vu qu'il avait un shooting dans l'après-midi.

« Désolé~ ! On est en retard !

-Sans blague, idiot ! »

Le blond reçut un coup magistral sur la tête, ce qui le fit geindre. Le brun ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça, malgré les plaintes de Kise qui disait « Sempai me déteste~... » avec de fausses larmes. Le brun s'approcha du panneau d'affichage, espérant voir ses résultats. Il vit ceux de Mori, et les lui transmis.

« Tu as 82 points sur 100, la vache, t'as cartonné !

-J'ai eu une bonne motivation. »

Kasamatsu pouffa. Il parcourut la liste, cherchant par la même occasion les autres. Il vit ceux de Kobori, et voulu lui dire, mais le brun avait déjà vu.

« 96 points... Je pensais avoir fait mieux, mais c'est plutôt pas mal. »

'Pas mal' ? C'était carrément inhumain d'avoir ces résultats en dernière année... Kôji n'avait jamais eu cette notion de normalité, de toute façon. Kasamatsu était fier de ses amis, mais commençait à stresser pour ses propres résultats. Il chercha, chercha, et finalement, trouva.

« 84 points... »

Il pensait s'en être sorti, certes, mais alors là... C'était carrément inimaginable ! Après avoir annoncé son score, les cinq joueurs allèrent au panneau des premières années, pour voir les résultats de Kise et Hayakawa. Ce dernier vit qu'il avait 78 points, et hurla de bonheur. Le fait de s'être tué à la tâche était récompensé. Quant à Kise...

Le blond regarda, regarda, mais ne se trouvait pas. Les quatre autres garçons cherchèrent avec lui, mais effectivement, le blond n'était sur aucune liste. L'ace commença à paniquer, se demandant s'il devrait repasser les partiels -et c'en était hors de question ! Alors qu'il allait pleurer -pour de faux bien sûr- il sentit qu'on lui tapotait l'épaule. Il se retourna, séchant ses fausses larmes.

« Oui ?

-Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire si vous connaissez ces garçons ? »

Kise regarda la liste que l'homme lui tendait, et la parcourut vaguement. Il vit que son nom était marqué.

« Il y a mon nom dessus.

-Ah ! Je suis sincèrement désolé ! On a oublié de vous mettre sur les listes des résultats ! Attendez, j'ai un papier pour vous... »

Il avait l'air profondément désolé. Kise ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec une certaine pitié : cet homme devait être assez passif. En plus, il était plutôt petit, donc cela ne devait pas l'avantager. Le jeune homme sortit un papier rectangulaire, et le donna au blond. Il s'excusa une nouvelle fois, avant de partir. Ryôta allait lui dire qu'il connaissait quelques personnes, mais vu qu'il était parti... Il regarda le papier, et vit son résultat.

« Oï, Kise, ça donne quoi ? »

Le blond eut du mal à articuler.

« 9... 98 points...

-... tu te fous de ma gueule ?

-N... non... regarde... »

Kasamatsu jeta un œil, et vit que oui, il avait bel et bien 98 points.

« T'as plus que réussi toi... t'as triché ?

-Sempai, c'est méchant ! J'ai étudié très sérieusement !

-Mouais... »

Pas convaincu pour un sou, Yukio haussa les épaules, avant de tousser un peu. Il était temps de mettre au point les vacances.

« Donc, tout le monde à réussi haut la main les partiels, alors on part en vacances. Kobori, le train passe à quelle heure ? »

Le brun sortit de son sac un papier où était griffonné deux trois informations.

« A 15h45, à la gare.

-Merci. On se retrouvera à 15h30 à la gare, et il n'y aura entraînement que le matin, et pas le midi. Un conseil, commencez à faire vos sacs ce soir. Et pas plus d'une valise et un sac, sinon, ce sera trop encombrant. »

Les quatre lycéens acquiescèrent. Kise se plaignit que c'était trop limité, mais personne n'en tint réellement compte. Pour une semaine, c'était largement suffisant. Le capitaine expliqua qu'ils auraient besoin d'un mot pour expliquer leur absence durant l'après-midi. Ils continuèrent à parler quelques instants, avant que tout ne soit au point.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, je dois aller voir ma mère.

-Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? »

Moriyama eut un sourire forcé, et le regard fuyant. Kasamatsu ne comprit pas.

« Disons que faire des mélanges de concombres, oignons, saumon, algues, steak haché, saucisson et jus d'orange ne me dérange pas, mais les manger, ça reste compliqué.

-Ah... Mais attends, ce genre de choses, ce n'est pas censé débuter vers le cinquième mois ?

-Il se trouve qu'elle était enceinte depuis six mois, et qu'elle ne le savait pas. »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux. Normalement, on le sentait lorsqu'on avait un bébé -ou du moins son fœtus- dans le ventre, non ? Mori laissa ses coéquipiers derrière lui, prenant le taxi pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Kobori le regarda monter dans la voiture, et se mit à sourire. Mais il détourna vite le regard lorsqu'il vit que le brun-vert le regardait aussi. Grillé. Bizarrement, il pouffa discrètement. Il était bête.

Hayakawa salua ses aînés et Kise, retournant en cours. Parce que lui, il n'avait pas fini sa journée, contrairement aux autres ! Kobori décida d'aller au supermarché, pour pouvoir préparer le repas du soir, ce qui fit que Kise et Kasamatsu se retrouvèrent seuls. Le blond regarda du coin de l'oeil son sempai qui avait l'air en pleine réflexion.

En effet, Yukio réfléchissait à sa discussion avec son père. Il lui avait dit qu'il aimerait rencontrer Kise... Mais était-ce une bonne idée de faire ça dans le prévenir avant ? Si le brun rentrait avec Ryôta, maintenant, son père risquerait de mal réagir. Mais au moins, ce serait fait, et vu que ses parents partaient ce soir...

« Au pire... j'y perd pas grand chose, n'est-ce pas...

-Tu as dis quelque chose, sempai ? »

Le brun se tourna vers Kise, hésitant.

« T'as quelque chose de prévu ? »

Ryôta sembla déstabilisé.

« Euh... non, je n'ai rien jusqu'à la semaine prochaine... Pourquoi ?

-... »

L'inviter à venir chez lui... Était-ce bizarre ? Il avait perdu toute notion d'amitié avec cet abruti... Soudain, tout s'arrêta dans le cerveau de Kasamatsu. _Est-ce que... je viens de dire... que je l'aime ?_ Il avait beau avoir des doutes, se l'avouer restait... WOW. C'était à peine s'il y croyait. Il sentit ses joues chauffer, et il arrêta de regarder le blond dans les yeux. Mais bordel, mais... _On dirait une gamine ! _hurla-t-il à lui-même. Il agissait comme une fille folle amoureuse du beau mec du lycée !

… certes, ce n'était pas totalement faux pour le beau mec. Mais même ! Ce... c'était juste... Bon. Il fallait qu'il soit calme. Pour le moment, il n'allait pas y penser, et il allait régler le soucis avec son père. Il respira un coup, tentant de calmer ses rougeurs.

« Ça te dirais de venir chez moi ? »

Ça y était. Il l'avait proposé. Il vit que Kise était surpris, mais il retrouva vite le sourire. Un très grand sourire. Un sourire sincère. Pas celui qu'il adressait à ses fans, non. C'était assez... déstabilisant.

« Ouiiii~ ! »

Kasamatsu ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, avant de frapper son cadet en lui disant de faire moins de bruit. Malgré tout, le brun était un petit peu -mais seulement un petit peu!- soulagé que Kise ait accepté. Yukio commença à avancer, suivit par le blond qui parlait tout seul. Même s'il aurait aimé parlé avec lui, le capitaine de l'équipe ne pensait qu'à une chose : qu'allait dire son père ?

Les deux joueurs arrivèrent vite chez le brun. Ce dernier eut du mal à se calmer, redoutant la réaction de son père due à cette visite imprévue. Il respira un coup, et poussa la porte.

« Je suis rentré ! »

Sa mère arriva vite, avec un sac dans la main. Elle le posa à côté de deux valises, et enlaça son fils.

« Yu-chan ! Alors, ces partiels ?

-Maman... On pourra en parler après ? J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un.

-Oh ? »

Niina pencha la tête, et vit que Kise était derrière son fils. Elle s'excusa de son impolitesse, et l'embrassa chaleureusement. Ryôta fut assez déstabilisé, mais répondit poliment. La femme reconnut le top model, et lui sourit tendrement.

« Kise Ryôta, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Madame. »

La mère de Kasamatsu fronça les sourcils.

« Pas de ça avec moi, Ryô-chan ! Appelle-moi Niina s'il te plaît. »

_Ryô-chan ?_ tiqua légèrement le brun. Bizarrement, cela lui allait plutôt bien. Le blond se contenta de rire, répétant comme un enfant, « Niina-san ». La femme parut satisfaite, et invita les deux lycéens à s'asseoir.

« Papa n'est pas là ? »

Mme Kasamatsu répondit par la négative, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Il est parti acheter quelques médicaments pour le voyage. Tu sais...

-Oui. »

Le brun avait été un peu sec, mais se rattrapa en souriant à sa mère. Oui, son père avait besoin de beaucoup de choses pour les voyages, et surtout de médicaments. Kasamatsu n'avait jamais su exactement pourquoi, mais ne voulait pas demander, de peur de rouvrir une vieille blessure. Yukio disparut dans la cuisine, pour préparer un peu de café. Il savait que sa mère adorait ça, mais qu'elle en buvait très peu, car son père n'avait pas le droit d'en boire. Et Kise en buvait de temps en temps, pour se remettre les neurones en place. Le capitaine, lui, en buvait depuis presque deux ans. Il avait commencé par curiosité, et le goût amer lui avait plu.

« Alors, Ryô-chan, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être top model ? Tu dois être harcelé au lycée... »

Cette remarque fit rire le blond.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment dérangeant. Et avec ça, notre club de basket attire pas mal de sponsors, donc on peut avoir du matériel de qualité. »

La mère fut étonné de voir Kise aussi calme. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se plaigne de son métier, et qu'il insulte ses « fans », mais rien de tout ça. Au contraire, il en avait l'air plutôt ravi, et il pensait même à son club. Niina sourit tendrement. Elle était persuadée que ce garçon plairait à son mari. Enfin, si celui-ci ne restait pas têtu, et bloqué sur ses idées. C'était un petit défaut de cet homme : il n'aimait pas se tromper.

La sonnette retentit, faisant sursauter la jeune mère. Elle alla ouvrir, lançant un petit « J'arrive~ » vers la porte.

« Oh, chéri~ ! »

Le père de Kasamatsu entra dans la pièce, l'air fatigué. Son fils lui souhaita un bon retour à la maison, avant de lui servir un verre d'eau. Katsu le remercia, avant de remarquer qu'il y avait une personne en plus sous son toit.

« Ah, Papa, je te présente...

-Que fait-il ici ? »

Le ton était froid. Yukio sentit que son père était réellement distant avec Kise. Intérieurement, le brun s'offusquait. Comment son père pouvait avoir de tels préjudices à propos d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait même pas ?! Le blond se leva, et se posta devant le père de son capitaine. Il sourit légèrement, tendant la main.

« Bonjour. Je suis Kise Ryôta, un ami de votre fils. »

Katsu jaugea le top model, avant de lui passer à côté, laissant sa main en suspend. Kasamatsu sentit une veine pulser dans son crâne. Alors qu'il allait faire une réflexion, sa mère le devança.

« Chéri ! C'est quoi ces manières ! Ryô-chan, je suis désolée...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Niina-san. »

Le blond sourit tristement. Yukio en déduit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à ce genre de remarques. Le brun invita son coéquipier à monter dans sa chambre, histoire de l'éloigner de son père.

« Désolé, Kise... »

Ryôta fronça les sourcils. Sexy..., pensa le brun, avant d'avoir une tête qui disait : « Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de penser... ? »

« Sempai, ça ne te ressemble pas. »

En voyant le regard perdu de son aîné, Kise s'expliqua.

« Peu importe les réflexions, tu ne t'es jamais inquiété -voir même tu m'enfonçais- alors ne t'excuse pas. »

Il n'avait pas faux. En fait, il avait totalement raison. Kasamatsu lâcha un petit rire, qui fit rater un battement au jeune blond. Ce rire était magnifique... Tout comme son capitaine...

« Sempai... »

Yukio regarda son cadet. Il avait l'air... absent...

« Kise ? »

Doucement, presque tendrement, le génie allongea l'autre joueur sur son lit, se plaçant au-dessus. L'atmosphère changeait peu à peu. Pour une raison inconnue, Kasamatsu commençait à avoir... chaud...

« Sempai... »

Ryôta rapprocha sa bouche de l'oreille du plus âgé.

« Yukio... »

Le brun se surpris à transpirer légèrement. Il sentit une sueur chaude lui couler dans le cou, le faisant frissonner.

« Je... »

La situation commençait sérieusement à devenir bizarre. Mais qu'est-ce que le blond avait en tête ? Pas que cela dérangeait le brun, mais il se sentait légèrement... soumis. Et il détestait ça.

« Oï, Kise... »

Avant même de pouvoir continuer sa phrase, une paire de lèvres se pressa contre les siennes. _Qu'est-ce que..._

* * *

><p><strong>D'après une certaine personne, je suis une sadique de m'arrêter là... A votre avis ? :O Je trouve que c'est une fin tout à fait digne, et tout...<strong>

**...**

**Okay, je sais que c'est rageant x) Mais j'avais promis de poster ce second chapitre à la fin de la semaine, donc je voulais vraiment tenir ma promesse :) En espérant ne pas trop vous avoir fait rager :3**

**Je vous remercie de suivre, commenter, et lire cette histoire 8D**

**Mugi, j'espère que je ne te déçois pas ;)**

**See yaa~~**


End file.
